


beautiful life

by morbidOpalescence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: She died, lord english blasted the dream bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidOpalescence/pseuds/morbidOpalescence
Summary: The water becomes just a little bit saltier.





	beautiful life

_no no no lord english is there he can’t win he can’t win get away get away get away-_

 

   She wakes in an undersea cave, at the bottom of the sea. Instead of legs, she has a tail with iridescent fuschia scales. She has a dorsal fin, and half of a pointed caudal fin.

   It’s rather long. The tail.

 

   It turns out she can swim through the water like any other, but just phases through everything else. She can’t touch the corals and fishes and everything else. (The species in this sea are less diverse than the ones at home. Reminds her of the Earth’s seas she saw in a dream bubble.) The water isn’t boiling, but comfortably warm. The tail, she can get used to.

 

   This….this after-afterlife is okay, she supposes.

 

   She spends most of her time talking to the fish. Some of them see her, some don’t. It quickly morphs from talking to colorful marine life to talking to fish like they were her friends.

   She misses them.

 

 

 

 

   The water becomes just a little bit saltier.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i just needed something to jumpstart that bnha fic ok i need a starting point
> 
> she looks like this https://febboep-hs.tumblr.com/post/171305469651/hhhh-murrmaid


End file.
